


Bitter

by falsteloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bitterness, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Harry is already a bitter child by the time he goes to school and never trusts Dumbledore' over at the AU multifandom drabble meme.</p><p>[ http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

"You have your mother's eyes," strangers tell him, as if it means something.

"Your mother died to save you," Dumbledore tells him, as if it can change anything.

"You're destined for great things," people tell him, as if he is stupid enough to fall for it.

Because he doesn't need their empty words, nor their hollow pity.

Instead he does only so much as is necessary, and lets others only so close as makes them useful.

"You're not what I expected," Sirius tells him, worn and broken, though Harry doesn't dwell on it.

It's only the raving of a madman.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
